Speak Now
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: Naruto's getting married to Sakura but Hinata thinks it should be her that's marrying him. NaruHina obviously. Songfic for Speak Now by Taylor Swift (:
1. Speak Now

_**Speak Now One Shot **_

Hinata sucked in her breath as she squeezed her small yet busty frame in between the two tall pillars that were decorated with frilly fabric and flowers. Truthfully, she was sort of thankful that the fabric was there. It was the only reason she was able to get in. The men at the doors wouldn't let her in. Apparently, her name had been taken off of the guest list. Wonder how that happened.

"Hinata!" she heard someone say as she got through the crowd.

She turned, panicked, and saw who had called her name. It was her friend Kiba. He was with Shino and Tenten.

"Shh!" she hushed him. "Do you want me to get tossed out?"

"You wouldn't get tossed out," he scoffed. "You're just being melodramatic."

"Uh, no, I actually would get tossed out," she said. "My name was taken off of the guest list. I had to sneak in. I'm not even supposed to be in here."

"Oh." He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Why was your name taken off of the list?" Shino asked her.

"No idea," she sighed.

"That's so weird," Tenten said. "Naruto and you are friends. Why would your name be taken off?"

"One guess as to who would do that," Kiba sneered.

They all knew who he was talking about. Sakura Haruno – soon to be Sakura Uzumaki. She didn't like Hinata at all, which was some what understandable. Sakura wasn't dumb. She knew that Hinata likes Naruto. It was only second nature to not like her, the girl who had feelings for her fiancé.

"Look," said Tenten. "There she is."

The three looked off to where she was pointing. It was somewhere in the back where something was supposed to be covering the passageway but was not. You could obviously see that Sakura was yelling at who looked like to be Ino Yamanaka and Moegi.

"Yeah," Kiba scoffed. "That's cute. Very nice of her."

"I'll say," agreed Shino.

"Do you see that gown she's wearing?" Tenten's nose scrunched in disgust. "She looks like a freaking cake."

The gown was pink and frilly. She definitely looked like she belonged in a dessert shop.

"Well, there's Naruto," Kiba said. "Look up the aisle."

Hinata saw him. She actually knew he was there the entire time that she was talking with Kiba, Tenten, and Shino. She has a sixth sense like that. She always knows where that boy is, no matter how dense the crowd is.

He looked nervous, she noted. He was uncomfortable as he was talking with the guests. She couldn't help but wonder if he was having second thoughts about all of this. She sighed, knowing that couldn't possibly be true. Naruto has liked Sakura for about as long as Hinata had liked him. Of course he wouldn't be getting cold feet.

Hinata wished she could tell him how she felt about him. They had been friends forever, but she still hadn't gotten around to finally telling the boy that she was in love with him. Everyone else knew that she was, but he did not. It was tragic really. It was almost too late to tell him. He was about to get married. Maybe she could tell him while they are saying their vows.

No, she couldn't. She was too shy. And she wanted Naruto to be happy. No matter who it was with, if Naruto was happy then she is happy too.

"Everyone take a seat!" the Hokage said from the head of the aisle. She was standing with Naruto, acting as the priest. Since she is the Hokage, it wasn't really much of a stretch. She was able to do this whenever necessary, which happened to be now.

"Come on," Shino says to Hinata as everyone in the crowd goes to find their seat. "Let's sit."

"I can't," she said. "Sakura will see me and kick me out. She'll make a fuss."

"Then hide in the curtains near our seats," Kiba suggests.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Tenten groans.

"What?" he says. "It's the only thing she really can do."

"I'll just crouch on the floor or something," Hinata said. "I'll be fine."

They go to sit near the outer edge of the seats, far away from the edge of the aisle. They don't want to risk Hinata being seen by Sakura. Yes, she would throw a fit, and then throw her out. Isn't she lovely?

The back door opens, showing that Sakura was about to walk down the aisle. She looked good, despite her dress being cake-like. She looked like a pageant queen. Her step was graceful. She seemed to be swimming in the adoration the crowd had for her.

Sakura passed the point where Kiba, Shino, and Tenten were sitting and Hinata was hiding. She got up to the top of the aisle where Naruto was standing, and turned away from the crowd. Hinata quickly slipped into the empty seat that Tenten had saved for her for this exact moment. Sakura hadn't seen her yet, so she was safe.

Tsunade began to read out their vows that they were to exchange. Hinata began to panic. She thought that she was ready to see this happen and be fine with it. She wasn't. She loves Naruto too much to let him marry someone that isn't right for him, and that was Sakura. She had to stop this. He couldn't go through with this.

"If anyone disagrees with the union of these two souls," Tsunade said, "please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence and the crowd waited for this part to be over. Usually no one would say anything. They didn't know that Hinata was thinking about doing it. Kiba, Tenten, and Shino gave her a look that said, "Now!"

Hinata gathered as much breath as she could and slowly stood up. "I do," she said gently. "I do not agree with this union."

Everyone in the chapel turned to face Hinata. Mostly everyone in the crowd had shocked eyes. She gulped and looked up where Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade stood. Sakura was looking at her with hate-filled eyes, as she expected. Naruto looked at her, shocked at what was going on. Tsunade just stood back, and smirking knowingly.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" the bride-to-be snapped. "Who the hell even let you in? You're not on the guest list any more. Anyone on the guest list isn't allowed into the chapel. Get out!"

"Sakura?" she said. "Shut up."

The girl growled in defiance. "No!"

"Let Hinata speak," Tsunade said.

"But–!"

"It's the rules," she shrugged. "You have to follow them."

Again, she growled, but stopped talking. The room was clear for Hinata to say her piece. She looked at Naruto, who was looking at her curiously.

"I know that I am not the type of girl," she started, "that probably should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Naruto? You aren't the kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl either." The entire room gasped, with the exception of Kiba, Shino, and Tenten, who knew this already. "I love you, and I have for a very long time. I don't want you to marry Sakura. She's not the one for you. I am, and I think you're the one for me, too. So please, don't say yes," she begged. "Just leave right now. I'll meet you out the back door. Don't say any more vows, just leave with me. You don't have to," she said softly, "but you had to hear me out, and she said speak now…"

Naruto smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand. She looked up at him with wonder. "Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

The church was up in arms. Everyone was making such a loud fuss, especially Sakura. She was kicking and screaming. The only reason that she hadn't made her way over to where they were to beat the crap out of Hinata was because Kakashi was holding her back.

"Go!" Kiba said.

"Yeah," agreed Tenten. "We'll distract them. You just get out of here."

Hinata was still in shock, but followed Naruto out the back. They got to where the dressing rooms were before he dropped her hand.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said. "I have to change out of my tux."

"Okay," she answered, embarrassed. It had just hit her with what she had just done. Not only did she crash the wedding, but she broke the engagement too.

"Oh," he said as he turned back around to face her. He smiled and said, "Thank you for stopping the wedding. Baby, I didn't say my vows, and I'm glad you were around when she said speak now."


	2. Speak Now Version 2

_**Speak Now One Shot**_

_**Version 2**_

Hinata sucked in her breath as she squeezed her small yet busty frame in between the two tall pillars that were decorated with frilly fabric and flowers. Truthfully, she was sort of thankful that the fabric was there. It was the only reason she was able to get in. The men at the doors wouldn't let her in. Apparently, her name had been taken off of the guest list.

"Hinata!" she heard someone say as she got through the crowd.

She turned, panicked, and saw who had called her name. It was her friend Kiba. He was with Shino and Tenten.

"Shh!" she hushed him. "Do you want me to get tossed out?"

"You wouldn't get tossed out," he scoffed. "You're just being melodramatic."

"Uh, no, I actually would get tossed out," she said. "My name was taken off of the guest list. I had to sneak in. I'm not even supposed to be in here."

"Oh." He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Why was your name taken off of the list?" Shino asked her.

"No idea," she sighed.

"That's so weird," Tenten said. "Naruto and you are friends. Why would your name be taken off?"

"One guess as to who would do that," Kiba sneered.

They all knew who he was talking about. Sakura Haruno – soon to be Sakura Uzumaki. She didn't like Hinata at all, which was some what understandable. Sakura wasn't dumb. She knew that Hinata likes Naruto. It was only second nature to not like her, the girl who had feelings for her fiancé.

"Look," said Tenten. "There she is."

The three looked off to where she was pointing. It was somewhere in the back where something was supposed to be covering the passageway but was not. You could obviously see that Sakura was frustrated because she was there yelling at who looked like to be her bridesmaids, Ino Yamanaka and Moegi, a girl that was friends with Naruto's friend Konohamaru.

"Yeah," Kiba scoffed. "That's cute."

"I'll say," agreed Shino.

"Do you see that gown she's wearing?" Tenten's nose scrunched in disgust. "She looks like she should be in a bakery. This is why when I get married, I'm going to be wearing a tux, too."

The gown was pink and frilly. She definitely looked like she belonged in a dessert shop. She looked similar to the snacks that were set out for the guests to eat that had been made by the caterers Sakura had hired.

"Well, there's Naruto," Kiba said. "Look up the aisle."

Hinata saw him. She actually knew he was there the entire time that she was talking with Kiba, Tenten, and Shino. She has a sixth sense like that. She always knows where that boy is, no matter how dense the crowd is.

He looked nervous, she noted. He was uncomfortable as he was talking with the guests. She couldn't help but wonder if he was having second thoughts about all of this. She sighed, knowing that couldn't possibly be true. Naruto has liked Sakura for about as long as Hinata had liked him. Of course he wouldn't be getting cold feet. It was probably just pre-wedding jitters.

Hinata wished she could tell him how she felt about him. They had been friends forever, but she still hadn't gotten around to finally telling the boy that she was in love with him. Everyone else knew that she was, but he wasn't as observant. It was tragic really. It was almost too late to tell him. He was about to get married. Maybe she could tell him while they are saying their vows.

No, she couldn't. She was too shy. And she wanted Naruto to be happy. No matter who it was with, if Naruto was happy then she is happy too.

"Everyone take a seat!" the Hokage said from the head of the aisle. She was standing with Naruto, acting as the priest. Since she is the Hokage, it wasn't really much of a stretch. She was able to do this whenever necessary, which happened to be now.

"Come on," Shino says to Hinata as everyone in the crowd goes to find their seat. "Let's sit."

"I can't," she said. "Sakura will see me and kick me out. She'll make a fuss."

"Then hide in the curtains near our seats," Kiba suggests.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Tenten groans.

"What?" he says. "It's the only thing she really can do."

"I'll just crouch on the floor or something," Hinata said. "I'll be fine."

They go to sit near the outer edge of the seats, far away from the edge of the aisle. They don't want to risk Hinata being seen by Sakura. If she had gone through the trouble of getting her name taken off of the guest list, then it was obvious that she didn't want Hinata there. She would get tossed out in a second.

The back door opens, showing that Sakura was about to walk down the aisle. She looked good, despite her dress being shaped like a pastry. She looked like a pageant queen. Her step was graceful. She seemed to be swimming in the adoration the crowd had for her.

Sakura passed the point where Kiba, Shino, and Tenten were sitting and Hinata was hiding. She got up to the top of the aisle where Naruto was standing, and turned away from the crowd. Hinata quickly slipped into the empty seat that Tenten had saved for her for this exact moment. Sakura hadn't seen her yet, so she was safe.

Tsunade began to read out their vows that they were to exchange. Hinata began to panic. She thought that she was ready to see this happen and be fine with it. She wasn't. She loves Naruto too much to let him marry someone that isn't right for him, and that was Sakura. She had to stop this. He couldn't go through with this.

"If anyone disagrees with the union of these two souls," Tsunade said, "please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence and the crowd waited for this part to be over. Usually no one would say anything. They didn't know that Hinata was thinking about doing it. Kiba, Tenten, and Shino gave her a look that said, "Now!"

Hinata gathered as much breath as she could and slowly stood up. "I do," she said gently. "I do not agree with this union."

Everyone in the chapel turned to face Hinata. Mostly everyone in the crowd had shocked eyes. She gulped and looked up where Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade stood. Sakura was looking at her with hate-filled eyes, as she expected. Naruto looked at her, shocked at what was going on. Tsunade just stood back, and smirking knowingly.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" the lovely bride-to-be asked her. "You're not supposed to be here. No one who's name isn't on the guest list isn't supposed to be in the church – you know that."

"I-I know," she stuttered. "I j-just –"

The girl looked at her with impatience. "But what?"

"Let Hinata speak," Tsunade said.

"But–"

"It's the rules," she shrugged. "You have to follow them."

She sighed, but did as she was told and stopped talking. The room was clear for Hinata to say her piece. She looked at Naruto, who was looking at her curiously.

"I know that I am not the type of girl," she started, "that probably should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Naruto? You aren't the kind of boy that should be marrying the wrong girl either." The entire room gasped, with the exception of Kiba, Shino, and Tenten, who knew this already. "I love you, and I have for a very long time. I don't want you to marry Sakura. She's not the one for you. I am, and I think you're the one for me, too. So please, don't say yes," she begged. "Just leave right now. I'll meet you out the back door. Don't say any more vows, just leave with me. You don't have to," she said softly, "but you had to hear me out, and she said speak now…"

Naruto smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand. She looked up at him with wonder. "Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

The church was up in arms. Everyone was making such a loud fuss, especially Sakura. She was shouting that her big day was ruined – and she was right. Her fiancé just walked out on her. She probably would be following after the two if it weren't for Shino, Kiba, and Tenten keeping her back.

"Go!" Kiba said.

"Yeah," agreed Tenten. "Get out of here."

Hinata was still in shock, but followed Naruto out the back. They got to where the dressing rooms were before he dropped her hand.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said. "I have to change out of my tux."

"Okay," she answered, embarrassed. It had just hit her with what she had just done. Not only did she crash the wedding, but she broke the engagement too.

"Oh," he said as he turned back around to face her. He smiled and said, "Thank you for stopping the wedding. Baby, I didn't say my vows, and I'm glad you were around when she said speak now."


End file.
